Funds are requested to help support the 2005 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Tissue Repair and Regeneration. The meeting will be held from June 19-24, 2005 at Colby Sawyer College, New London, New Hampshire, and follows six increasingly successful Gordon Conferences on Wound Repair. Recognizing the similarities of the healing process in various tissues and organs, such as skin, lung, intestine, kidney, muscle, and bone, the participants of the 1999 Wound Repair meeting agreed by vote to rename the conference. Therefore, continuing from the 2001 and 2003 meetings, a unifying goal of the 2005 meeting will be to highlight the commonality of repair processes among tissues and the underlying molecular and cellular mechanisms. Furthermore, links between repair, regeneration, development, and disease will be addressed. Nine sessions are planned which include (1) Genetically tractable models of repair, (2) Regeneration, (3) Growth factors and hormones in repair, (4) Inflammation, (5) Neurorepair, (6) Epithelial cell migration, (7) Angiogenesis, (8) Connective tissue fibrosis, and (9) a plenary lecture from a clinician scientist on 'repair from bench to clinic". Besides the presentations of the invited speakers, shorter presentations will be given by other participants. These additional talks will be chosen by the Organizing Committee early in 2005 based on submitted abstracts. The meeting will also include four poster sessions. Each session will be chaired by an investigator renowned for excellent work on the mechanisms of repair and regeneration. The session speakers will emphasize specific, unpublished results directly related to repair and regeneration and will represent a wide range of interests. With this format, we will bring together outstanding scientists from different research areas who would otherwise not have the opportunity to meet at the same scientific meetings. The combination of speakers and topics has been selected with the specific intention of stimulating new ideas and collaborations in the field of tissue repair.